The Weasley Tradition
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: It is the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding and the Weasley men have a special tradition. But who ever knew it would end up bringing two people together or that a girl would find out about it. RWHG


**A/N: This is another one of my most wonderful works. I thought about different traditions countries and people have then I thought about maybe something the Weasley family could do as a tradition the night before a wedding in the family and I got this. I think parts of it are really funny so enjoy. NO bashing please.**

* * *

Ron groaned as he sat up in his room with all his brothers and everyone else Bill had invited to this stupid little party thingy, as he called it, for the celebrating the last day of being 'a single' man. It was stupid to him though he loved the whole Weasley tradition that took place later on during the night. He had always heard of it but since everyone in the family so far had been married he'd never actually gotten to do it. He remembered his father telling him a few stories of it all and he found it so amusing. 

"Ron, what do you think we should do?"

Ron shook his head clear and looked at Bill who had spoken to him. "Huh?" he asked, not having heard his brother's question.

"Ron pay attention, will you. We have to plan everything out right for tonight. Nothing can go wrong. You don't want to be the one to ruin the Weasley tradition that you've wanted too much to be apart of," Bill said as he shook his head lightly. "Please pay more attention Ron."

"Alright," Ron said but of course didn't. His mind went back to his thoughts on everything. The old Weasley tradition the top of his thoughts. He remembered when his father first told him the tradition to start with. It sounded like a total Fred and George thing but he was actually kind of into it. See the tradition was the guys would sneak into the girls party thingy, again as he called it, and would set up a bunch of pranks. Then they would make a loud noise to wake them all up and watch with enjoyment. It was something none of the girls knew about either, not even the Weasley girls like Ginny and his mum.

"Ron!"

"What?" Ron asked as he finally came back to reality.

"PAY ATTENTION!!" the whole group yelled at him, including Harry who was also at this event.

"I am!" Ron said, of course lying.

"Alright then lets get to work, the girls should be asleep by now," Bill said as he looked at Ron and then heading towards the door. "All of you know your specific girls so once we get there go on and set up whatever prank you feel like."

Ron jumped up and walked over to Bill and looked up at his older brother. "I'm sorry bro. I-It is all so exciting for me that it was just so hard to focus on what you guys where saying," he said softly then chewing on his bottom lip lightly. "Which girl am I doing?" he asked having not heard.

"I knew you weren't listening," Bill groaned as he looked at his little brother and then letting out a sigh. "I know it is rather exciting. Actually, I was the same way the first time I got to do the Weasley tradition. Your girl is Hermione Granger."

"WHAT!!" Ron cried as he looked at his brother in horror as his brother covered him mouth. "Bill, you've got to be kidding me. I-I can't do Hermione."

"We'll too bad; she's the only one who was left. I let everyone pick who there where doing and since you where the last one I went to you automatically got Hermione," Bill said and then stopping at Ginny's bed room door and opened the door. The room was a lot bigger thanks to a few spells so that all the girls would be able to be in the same room and amazingly they all had their own cots. "Get to work men," Bill whispered and then heading over towards his sleeping Fleur leaving Ron alone.

Ron swallowed hard as he walked over to Hermione's cot. He'd never seen her sleep before and she looked so amazing, like she always did in his opinion. He swallowed again and then accidentally made a squeak sound which made Hermione jump out of her sleep. He panicked and quickly covered her mouth up so she couldn't scream. "Shhh… Hermione, I promise I'm not going to do anything," he whispered to her before looking over at Bill who had just finished with Fleur. "Bill."

Bill looked over at Ron and carefully made his way over. "Yes little bro-" he started then seeing Hermione awake and shaking his head. "Ron, you weren't supposed to wake her up," he groaned.

"I didn't mean too. It just happened," Ron whispered and then feeling pain shoot through his hand. "Owe! Hermione, you bit me. What was that for?" he asked as he looked over at her before pulling his hand away and looking at her teethe marks on his hand.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked with a growl but kept it low until she found out what was going on.

"Ron, take her out of the room and tell her. She will have to know since she caught us in the middle of it. She'll have to be the first girl to know about it," Bill sighed as he looked at Ron was still examining his hand. "And get over it; it was just a small bite."

Ron gave his brother a glare before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the room. He led her into come of the closets just so his parents wouldn't hear them though his father knew this all was happening. "Hermione, you can't tell anyone this. It is a Weasley boy secret which means Ginny doesn't even know about this, no girl does. This is something no girl should ever have to learn but you will be the first one," he told her as he looked at her and his bitten hand.

"Alright," Hermione said softly and then looking at his hand. "I'm sorry I bite you but I needed to know what was happening. At first I thought you where going to… do things to me," she admitted as she blushed lightly.

"Never in a million years would I do such a thing to you, 'Mione," Ron said softly as he looked up at Hermione and giving her a weak smile. "My hand is fine; you just left a mark is all."

Hermione smiled lightly and found a spot to sit down and look at Ron to have him join her. "Good thing to know that you'd never do such a thing to me," she said softly then taking in a deep breath. "So, what's going on? What's the whole Weasley boy secret thing?"

Ron smiled at Hermione for a moment before looking around. "The night before a wedding in the Weasley family the groom and everyone at his 'party thingy' goes late at night and plays a bunch of the Bride and everyone at her 'party thing' and then we watch the pranks after we wake up at least one of the girls because after that the girls seem to wake up in a domino effect," he said softly as he pull his knees to his chest. "This year is my first year of doing it and you ruined it by waking up but I don't mind, I'll have another chance at it. I have other brothers and cousins so I'll get lots more chances at doing it."

"Plus the day you get married you'll get to do it to your Bride," Hermione added as she looked at Ron and gave him a smile.

"Well yeah but I'm not sure if I'll get to marry the girl I really want to," Ron said with a small sigh as he glanced at Hermione with a smile. What she wouldn't know was she was actually that girl.

"Sure you will. Who's the girl, maybe I can help you. I mean I am a girl after so I can defiantly help you to understand us a bit better," Hermione said softly as she looked at Ron then away blushing lightly.

"Well she has busy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, an amazing smile, loves to read, and loves to do her homework too. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met and I'm glade I got to spend the years I have with her as a friend," Ron said softly as he looked away from Hermione knowing that all his clues where rather obvious. It was of course her he was describing; she only hoped she'd get that.

Hermione blushed lightly knowing it was obviously her he was talking about at the moment. "Well since we are a bit young at the moment I would have to say we can't get married now but being boyfriend and girlfriend sounds nice," she said softly as she blushed a bit deeper.

Ron's head perked up a bit as he turned to face a blushing Hermione. "H-Hermione, a-are you serious?" he asked softly, just needing to know if she was telling him the truth about this all.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron lightly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked softly with a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yes, it does," Ron said softly and then pulling her into a longer kiss. He needed to take in all the feels and plus, he needed to feel her closeness.

Harry opened the closest door on his two friends and jumped back with a small cry. "Wow, I never thought I would come looking for you two and find this," he said as Ron and Hermione blushed. "Sure I knew this would happen but I never thought I would actually have to walk in on it."

"What do you want Harry?" Ron asked as he held Hermione close to him, both of them still blushing rather bright.

"It's time to wake up the girls up so Bill thought you would like to watch," Harry said as he gave Ron a smile knowing Hermione most likely wouldn't want to but maybe Ron would.

"Well I kind of have to. I have to return Hermione to the girls after all," Ron said softly as he looked at Hermione and gave her a smile.

Harry shook his head and led his two friends back to the girls' room. "We're here Bill, go on," he told Bill as Ron and Hermione walked in behind Harry.

"This may hurt your ears Hermione. There is a spell on this whistle that will make it so only girls can hear it," Bill told Hermione who gave him a small nod. He went ahead and blew the whistle

Hermione let out a cry and feel to her knees at the sound of the whistle. She didn't think the whistle was going to hurt her ears that badly any.

Ron got down next to her and held her close as he watched all the girls wake up and go through all the different pranks while all the boys where laughing, including him a bit and he swore he could hear Hermione letting out a few giggles. "See why this tradition is so fun for us Weasley boys, especially Fred and George," he whispered into her ear before kissing it lightly.

Ginny came up to the group of laughing boys, covered in water and other goop. "What in the world are you guys DOING!!" she cried as she looked at Bill seriously.

"Messing with you girls," Bill said as he gave a small shrug and laughing lightly. "It's always fun to torment our little sis."

"OUT!! ALL OF YOU!!" Ginny cried, her face turning about as read as her hair color from her anger.

"Fine by me," Bill said as he led all the boys out but Ron stayed behind with Hermione on the ground.

Ron helped Hermione up and gave her a small smile. "Go get some sleep 'Mione," he said softly.

"RON!! OUT!" Ginny yelled as she looked at him, still very furiously.

"I'm going!! I want to say goodnight to my new girlfriend if you don't mind!!" Ron yelled at Ginny then looking at Hermione. "Remember, you can't tell anyone about that secret."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Hermione said softly and then kissing Ron lightly. "Go catch up with the boys."

Ron kissed Hermione again and gave her a small hug. "Night 'Mione," he said softly and then running out of the room to catch up with the rest of the guys while all the girls squealed and surrounded Hermione in chatter.

He went into his room to have all these questions thrown at him all at once. "Guys back away. What happened between me and Hermione is between us only. She promised not to tell our Weasley tradition now drop it. I'm going to bed now, thank you," he said as he went over to his bed and laid down as his brothers let him be.

"I kind of liked my first time doing the Weasley Tradition," Ron whispered as he made himself comfortable and fell asleep. He honestly really liked his first year of doing this tradition; he got Hermione as his girlfriend. He couldn't be happier at the moment and his dreams where all about her that night.


End file.
